


La historia de la gran Maito Gai

by MeloneMelona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Disney deja de hacer live actions, F/M, Heterosexuality, esto es totalmente comedia, fem Gai - Freeform, female Gai, un kakashi bastante confundido con sus sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloneMelona/pseuds/MeloneMelona
Summary: El ejército de los Uchihas, encabezado por el malvado Madara Uchiha, quiere conquistar el país. El emperador, para impedírselo, ha mandado a filas a todos los varones con el fin de proteger el imperio.Por otra parte, Gai es una chica joven y valiente que vive en una aldea. Su padre está enfermo pero a pesar de ello quiere luchar por su país. Gai no lo va a permitir y se fugará de casa con la intención de hacerse pasar por un chico y combatir en lugar de su padre.Básicamente la historia de Mulán con algunos cambios y siendo Gai nuestra hermosa protagonista.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. 🐉1 🐉

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unas semanas sufrí el último live action de Disney, no pude aguantar esa mierda hasta el final, por lo que me puse a ver la de dibujos y no podía parar de pensar huu esto es tan KakaGai y no pude parar de pensar en eso durante toda la película. 
> 
> Por supuesto Gai aquí es una mujer, si no perdería la gracia de la película y además estoy enamorada de GaiFem y quería aportar un poquito UwU.

Era una noche cálida, típica en las primaveras del país de fuego, con algunas nubes en el cielo que cubrían la brillante luna llena que los iluminaba. 

Todo era tranquilidad para los guardias que patrullaban la muralla. Esta era la quinta vuelta antes de marcharse a descansar, el agudo chillido de un halcón retumba en el cielo junto con el ruido metálico del casco chocando contra el suelo, el guardia todavía sorprendido mira al ave posada en un mástil, toca su cabeza sorprendido que el halcón le haya hecho verdaderamente daño, en su distracción no se fijó en el primer gancho que se aferra a la piedra.

Al girarse puede ver con horror como una lluvia a ganchos caen sobre la muralla aferrándose a esta, grita en un aviso lleno de pavor - ¡Nos atacan! ¡Dad la señal! - corre hacia la torre de vigías para alertar a sus compañeros, pero de esta salen dos grandes enemigos con sus espadas pintadas de carmín. No se acobarda y se lanza a subir por la escalera de cuerda para llegar al techo y dar el mismo la alarma mientras esquiva las espadas de los enemigos, consigue llegar arriba y agarra la antorcha, pero se detiene de golpe observando la imponente figura que es Madara Uchiha delante de él. 

Aun con miedo lanza la antorcha al cuenco repleto de aceite haciendo que este arda con intensidad, Madara desvía su mira y ve como una a una todas las torres comienzan a prender su fuego dando el aviso de un ataque, sonríe divertido. 

\- Ahora todo el país de fuego sabe que estás aquí- muestra una falsa seguridad sabiendo que no iba a vivir más. Madara agarra una de las banderas que ondean allí y la acerca al fuego haciendo que arda de inmediato 

\- Perfecto. Eso era lo que quería - sonríe con toda la maldad que tiene, sus ojos rojos brillan con emoción.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La noticia corrió rápido alertando a cada hombre, pasando la información con una urgencia inmensa. 

En la capital Konohagakure, donde residía el emperador, llega un grupo de militares con grandes y terribles noticias. 

Los soldados llegan con prisas por informar a su gobernante, el General Sakumo entra liderando a los hombres, estos se arrodilla en medio del salón del emperador, mostrándole sus respetos antes de hablar de lo ocurrido la pasada noche. 

\- Majestad los Hunos han cruzado la frontera. - Habla con total seriedad y preocupación el general. 

\- Imposible, nadie es capaz de atravesar la gran muralla - exclama la mano derecha del emperador, mirándole con cierto asco y superioridad. 

Este levanta la mano para acallar cualquier discusión mientras medita sentado en su trono que hacer. Le hace una señal al general por si tiene más información. 

\- Quien los dirige es Madara Uchiha- explica con la gravedad que implica ese nombre. El emperador frunce sus cejas sabiendo de lo que ese hombre es capaz. 

\- Deberíamos reforzar las defensas de palacio, traeremos más guardias para asegurarnos de su seguridad - le plantea Sakumo. 

\- No - responde de forma concisa mientras se pone de pie - Enviad a las tropas a proteger a mi pueblo, ellos son lo primero. - comienza a bajar las escaleras mientras sigue hablando - Danzo, reparte avisos de movilización por todas las provincias, llama a los reservistas y recluta a tantos hombres como sea posible. - termina su orden estando ya al lado del general. 

\- Discúlpeme mi majestad, pero creo que mis tropas serán suficientes para detenerlo- dice el famoso colmillo blanco orgulloso de la fuerza de sus hombres.

\- No quiero correr ningún riesgo general, un hombre pude ser la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota, al igual que un simple grano de arroz puede desequilibrar una balanza. - la reunión se acaba con todo habiendo recibido sus órdenes, el emperador se vuelve a sentar en su trono meditando, pronuncia el nombre de ese hombre con rencor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Los pájaros cantaban por el hermoso día en el que había amanecido en una de las aldeas del país del fuego, esta aldea llena de campos de cultivo y de gente humilde era un buen lugar donde crecer teniendo vecinos agradables y bondadosos. 

Un tarareo resuena alegre en los campos, una joven agachada entre la tierra está depositando con mimo cada nuevo brote de lo que sería la próxima cosecha, una vez terminado se quita el sudor de su frente mientras agarra una canasta pesada con diversas verduras que había recogido antes de ponerse a plantar. Camina descalza por la tierra húmeda, sonríe alegre viendo todo el campo extenderse ante ella. 

Un saludo la distrae, mira a su nuevo acompañante, sonríe de nuevo mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras devuelve el gesto al anciano al que pertenecían estas tierras. 

\- Gai cariño estoy muy agradecido con tu ayuda, sobre todo ahora que tengo mi brazo roto, pero no llegaras tarde? - la joven chica le mira con duda no sabiendo a qué se refiere - ¿no es hoy el día que todas las jóvenes visitan a la casamentera? - pregunta el anciano con cierta duda por si es él él equivocado. 

-¡ Oh no lo había olvidado !- la joven Maito le deja el canasto mientras se disculpa en su carrera hasta llegar a su casa. 

Llega rápido a su sencilla casa donde entra por la ventana de su habitación cambiándose la ropa a al menos una que no este llena de barro, en su carrera pasa por la cocina viendo la tetera llena del medicamento de su padre y decide hacer una pequeña parada antes de nada. Encuentra a su padre rezando a las lápidas de sus antiguos familiares y ancestros. 

-Gai, pero que haces aquí deberías estar en la ciudad, vas a llegar tarde cielo - le dice su padre son su tono intenso, pero con todo su cariño preocupado por su hija.

\- No te preocupes padre ahora mismo estoy allí - se da la vuelta después de entregar la tetera con su baso y sale corriendo hacia el establo. 

Su padre suspira mientras la mira - Creo que rezaré un poco más, solo para estar seguros-   
  
  


En la ciudad, delante de una casita una mujer de mediana edad miraba preocupada la entrada sabiendo lo tardé que ya era. 

La puerta se abre dejando ver a otra mujer de la misma edad, esta tenía el cabello rubio como finos hilos de oro recogidos de forma hermosa y elegante. 

\- Sakura todavía no ha llegado Gai? - su amiga niega con la cabeza- Pero que estará haciendo esta muchacha - suspira pellizcando el puente de su nariz - Te dije que la tendríamos que haber traído con nosotras, la casamentera no es para nada una mujer paciente.- suspira volviendo a entrar. 

\- Donde se habrá metido esta niña, mira que llegar tarde justo hoy, tal ves si tendría que haber rezado a mis ancestros para que la cuidaran- dice la mujer de cabellos rosados como las flores de cerezo que adema tenía una decorando en su recogido moño. 

\- Pedir suerte a los muertos, que tontearía vecina- se ríe el pequeño anciano- Además toda la suerte que hace falta la tengo aquí mismo - levanta una pequeña jaula de madera donde ahí un grillo marrón con pequeños toques rojos por su cuerpo que mira al anciano con sospecha - Es tu turno de demostrar todo lo que vales pequeño si no me reuniré con los ancestros- y se ríe anchamente mientras cierra y tapa sus ojos. 

\- Señor Chen ¡No!- Sakura grita con angustia mientras ve como el hombre comienza a cruzar por donde todos los carros, caballos y bueyes se mueven rápidos recorriendo la vía, las personas gritan y se oyen a los animales chillar mientras todos se estrellan unos contra otros creando una nube gigante de humo, cuando se dispersa puede ver al anciano al otro lado de la calle riendo ha carcajadas totalmente ileso, el pequeño grillo se desmalla del susto y miedo que a pasado el pobre insecto. 

De entre el desastre un majestuoso caballo marrón aparece saltando cualquier obstáculo con suma elegancia, además era portador de la joven que tanto estaban esperando la cual salta del caballo plantándose enfrente de su vecina, como si no la llevaran esperando casi dos horas, le agarro de la oreja mientras le regañaba y la metía dentro de la casa. 

Al entrar Ino también la regaña, peguntando donde demonios se había metido y como podía estar llena de barro mientras la desvestía hasta meterla en una a la tina llena de agua jabonosa. 

\- Aaa esta helada - se queja al momento de zambullirse de golpe en las aguas perfumadas recibiendo como respuesta un "estaría caliente si hubieras llegado a tu hora" departe de la peli rosa mientras sonríe divertida cuando una jarra de agua fría cae sobre la chica. 

Su vecina rubia agarra y vierte sobre ella varios mejunjes con los que le comienza a lavarle el cabello, huelen realmente bien por lo que no se puede quejar, mientras tanto la otra mujer había agarrado una esponja para comenzar a frotar su piel empezando por su brazo derecho. 

\- Gai chica que es esto- le dice refiriéndose a como tenía el antebrazo lleno de dibujitos de tinta, a lo que ella sonríe traviesa, la adulta resopla sabiendo que solo había sido una travesura tal vez junto con los niños de la aldea - Y mira estos músculos y todas estas cicatrices, cariño esto no es nada femenino- sigue diciendo mientras frota más de su cuerpo haciendo que ella agachara un poco la cabeza. 

\- Oh deja a la chica en paz, ni que tú fueras realmente alguien que pudiera hablar sobre lo femenino, frente de marquesina - sonríe mientras agarra otra jara llena de agua. - Ella es una señorita fuerte que trabaja el campo, cómo esperas que este? - le pregunta después de verter el agua y provocar que la chica tiemble un poco. -Además tu cuerpo tampoco es que digamos femenino -termino puntuando y haciendo énfasis en femenino. 

Un enfado casi palpable brota en la mujer de cabellos rosados - ¿Oh de verdad? Pues mira quien habla, al final si te quedara perfecto que te llame Ino cerda - sonríe con malicia hacia su amiga. 

Al final las mujeres terminan en una serie de gritos mientras sacan a la pobre Gai del agua y la secan, tal vez con demasiadas ganas. Terminan de arreglar su cabello a la vez que terminan su discusión y guían a la joven hacia otro recinto donde la comienzan a vestir con ropa elegante y preciosa donde las mujeres le repiten por milésima ves como debería comportarse y como en cada una de esas veces ella suspira con pesadez sabiendo que ninguna de esas cualidades eran realmente naturales de su ser, suspira más fuerte cuando le aprietan la tela para marcar más su cintura haciendo que se sienta comprimida. 

La vuelven a mover a otra casa y si le preguntaban a ella, era la peor de todas, otra mujer con gentileza y maestría comienza a llenarle la cara con diferentes productos y maquillaje, se miró al espejo y se sintió tan extraña, apenas se reconocía con todo ese maquillaje blanco que cubría su hermosa tez de color caramelo y como habían ocultado sus majestuosas cejas que ahora eran un hijo fino y extraño en su cara, se sentía incómoda y notaba como le picaba toda la cara. 

Solo quedaban unos pequeños retoques que traía su abuelo, un broche con una hermosa flor blanca que sabía que había sido de su madre, junto con su collar el cual le llenaba de sentimientos y recuerdos, su abuelo también le entrego un amuleto y además como conocía perfectamente a su nieta le coloca la jaula con el grillo, que mira con gran pánico al anciano. 

Respira profundo y sale de la casa dirigiéndose a la fila junto con las demás jóvenes que van a ver a la casamentera, esta terriblemente nerviosa, mira a las demás e intenta imitar su postura, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. 

Llegan a la casa de la casamentera haciendo toda una coreografía, en la que se sigue sintiendo desubicada, donde abre su paraguas de papel y se arrodilla. 

La puerta se azota dejando ver a la temible, pero deslumbrante casamentera, con su escote ligueramente inapropiado que mira aburrida y casi enojada la lista de chicas que estaban en frente de ella. 

\- Maito Gai- llama en una orden. 

-Presente - se levanta con emoción, alegre sonriendo por poder acabar con esto cuando ante. 

\- Hablando sin mi permiso he, empezamos bien - proclama la mujer adulta mientras lo anota en sus papeles y la joven entra con la cabeza gacha, azota la puerta una vez que ella pasa. 

Sus vecinas se miran compartiendo una gran preocupación en sus miradas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


A propósito estoy realmente sorprendida que Mulán tenga 16 años en la película, yo siempre había pensado que al menos tenia 18 pero Nop. Aquí la ubico con 20 años al empezar la historia.


	2. 🐉2🐉

Escucha el portazo detrás de ella y mira a su alrededor. La sala era verdaderamente hermosa y elegante llena de color rojo y detalles dorados, contra las paredes había diferentes muebles tallados a mano llenos de florituras y de una madera oscura que sabía que tenía que ser extremadamente caros. 

Esa mujer había sido una leyenda, la mejor médico de todo el país del fuego, alguien que había salvado innumerables vidas y enriquecido la medicina como la conocían, estaba llena de sabiduría. 

Por eso nunca entendió como había acabado aquí en una aldea cualquiera y como casamentera. 

Tsunade se gira y clava sus ojos en ella examinándola detenidamente, se siente nerviosa. 

\- mm hombros algo anchos- le da la vuelta para analizarla bien - cintura pequeña, caderas mm normales - se aleja de ella mientras anota en sus papeles y habla para ella - supongo que está bien para tener hijos. 

Gai quisiera preocuparse por lo que decía la casamentera, pero estaba demasiado entretenida intentando atrapar al grillo que había decidido huir y ser libre justo en este momento, lo consigue atrapar en el último segundo antes de la imponente mujer se gire y no teniendo tiempo de guardarlo en su jaula lo mete en su boca, sonríe nerviosa ante la mirada analítica de Tsunade. 

\- Ahora recítame los preceptos- su mirada sigue fija en ella mientras acerca sus papeles desviándola al final a estos. 

La joven Maito sonríe más intentando disimular el asco que le estaba comenzando a dar sentir las patitas del grillo dentro de su boca, hace un intento de movimientos elegantes mientras saca su abanico, disfrazando querer verse coqueta para poder escupir el grillo y limpiar su lengua con el borde de la manga aprovechando que puede ocultar su cara en este. 

\- Una mujer debe ser callada y recatada, tiene que ser elegante y refinada en cada uno de sus actos, tiene la obligación de ser educada y delicada ante todas las personas, al cumplir con tus deberes tiene que proceder con calma, respeta y reflexiona antes de actuar eso te dará honor y gloria - odiaba cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, apenas el abanico cubría su rostro de disgusto al decirlas, aun así estaba agradecida con sus vecinas por las horas de estudio al menos esos no lo había hecho mal. 

Casi da un grito del susto que le dio sentir de repente el fuerte agarre de la otra mujer que le estaba arrebatado su abanico para inspeccionarlo, al parecer sospechaba de ella, pero después de revisarlo se lo devolvió y soltó su antebrazo.

Siente que se le cae el alma al suelo cuando ve como su mano estaba manchada de tinta, desvía sus ojos viendo su brazo y dándose cuenta de que a causa de la discusión se habían olvidado de limpiar bien la tinta. 

La mujer le hace un movimiento con la mano para que la sigua y ella está totalmente hipnotizada viendo esa palma manchada de tinta y no sabiendo si debía decir algo o callar. 

\- Muy bien ahora servirás el té- agarra una tetera que se ve extremadamente refinada y que estaba calentándose encima de unas brazas, pero nada de eso importaba porque no era capaz de apartar la vista de esa mano llena de tinta. - Para complacer a tus futuros suegros tienes que demostrar cierto sentido de dignidad, refinamiento y también debes guardar la compostura - 

No pude dejar de ver ahora completamente anonadada como la mujer se había dibujado unos bigotes y barba, su cabeza estaba gritando en pánico temiendo a que pasaría si lo descubriera.

Apenas es capaz de llenar la taza sin tirar toda la bebida fuera, unas antenas sales del líquido junto con la cara del grillo que parecía estar de lo más a gusto en el líquido caliente, se traga un grito al ver al insecto allí dentro y otro más cuando las manos de la mujer agarran la taza habiendo terminado el monólogo que le estaba dando y que ella no estaba escuchando, no dándose cuenta del intruso que ahí en su bebida. 

\- Per perdóneme - apenas es capaz de pronunciarlo. 

\- Y silencio - exclama de forma totalmente autoritaria cerrándole la boca. 

Tiene una pequeña esperanza que ella misma se dé cuenta, pero ve nerviosa como la casamentera cierra los ojos e inhala disfrutando del olor del té, tiene que intervenir, se abalanza sobre la mesa sabiendo cuantas normas estaba rompiendo e intenta retirar la taza tratando que al menos eso último si parezca educado, pero la mujer mayor la mira incrédula y enfadada haciendo fuerza al lado opuesto provocando un pequeño tira y afloja que no iba a ningún lado hasta que grita algo desesperada - ¡Pero mire que ahí dentro! - y la mujer baja la cabeza por reflejo, viendo al pequeño insecto que parecía volver a estar en pánico. 

Grita lanzando la taza al aire haciendo que todo termine cayendo en sus pechos, ella sigue gritando y retrocede mientras intenta sacar al bicho de entre sus senos, tropieza con el artefacto que contenía las brazas tarándolas al suelo y cayendo ella encima por accidente. 

Se hace un pequeño silencio antes que la tormenta se desate y todo se vuelva un caos. 

Desde fuera se pueden oír un montón de ruidos que objetos callándose y gritos.

Las vecinas se miran intercambiando miradas preocupadas y escuchan como el anciano a su lado ríe y dice que todo está yendo bien, lo que solo les hace preguntarse en qué clase de realidad alterna vivía ese hombre. 

Las puertas se abren de par en par con la gran Tsunade gritando por ayuda mientras su trasero estaba en llamas, gira de un lado a otro intentando apagar el fuego, Gai sale con tetera en mano y lanza el contenido calculando mal el tiempo vertiendo la mayoría del líquido en la cara de la afectada, pero apagando el fuego, sabe que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, le entrega la tetera y hace una reverencia antes de retirarse avergonzada y queriendo huir de allí.

Camina rápido hasta sus vecinas y abuelo que le miran preocupados y sorprendidos por la escena.

Tsunade se acercaba con paso firmes y rápidos con sus ojos brillando en ira con su rostro furioso y que cada vez parecía estarlo más, llega hasta ella y lanza la tetera a sus pies partiendo la delicada cerámica en miles de pedazos mientras le habla en un tono elevado que casi era peor que si le estuviera gritando.

\- ¡Eres una desgracia! Puede que parezcas una novia, pero no aportara honor a tu familia nunca- sentencia antes de darse la vuelta todavía llena de ira.

Gai queda con la vista perdida en ningún lado, agarrándose a alguna de sus vecinas mientras muerde su labio con fuerza concentrándose en otro dolor para evitar llorar, al menos no aquí, al menos no delante de tanta gente curiosa que no le quita los ojos de encima.

Su vista no se aparta del suelo en todo el camino, cruza la entrada de su casa junto con su caballo y puede ver a su padre sonriendo brillante y orgulloso esperándole en la puerta.

Su cara se contrae y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su corazón se aprieta contra su pecho no teniendo el valor de enfrentarlo, le ha fallado y le ha humillado, debe de ser la peor hija del mundo.

Deja al caballo junto al abrevadero y puede ver su rostro reflejado en el agua y ya no puede evitar que sus gruesas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos, ella lo sabía, sabía que era tan distinta a todas las otras, su forma de ser distaba tanto de todo lo que le habían dicho y repetido hasta el hartazgo de como debería ser una mujer respetable.

Sus lágrimas siguen descendiendo libres por su cara, sigue mordiendo su labio impidiéndose gritar y juega nerviosa con sus manos mientras camina por su patio.

Le duele tanto pensar que le está fallando a su padre en el único deber que tiene, pero también sabe que haciendo eso terminaría en una vida en la que nunca sería ella misma, que nunca sería feliz.

Realmente debería abandonar como era ella y aceptar y cambiar para ser lo que todos querían que fuera, mira su reflejo en el agua de su pequeño estanque donde se puede ver con una cara totalmente infeliz y todo el maquillaje corrido.

Sus lágrimas se avivan fluyendo más y sabe que no, ella no es así y no tendría que ocultarse o intentar cambiar quien era, ella era una gran mujer que cada da se superaba a su misma y que era capaz de hacer tantas cosas por sí. misma y estaba tan orgullosa de todo ello.

Entra al pequeño oratorio están todas las lápidas bellamente pulidas de todos sus antepasados, se ve en el reflejo y se estremece quitándose con prisas todo ese maquillaje que tapaba su verdadero rostro, esa era la imagen que los otros querían ver de ella, pero esa no la representaba, se sentía como si le dijera que estaba mal ser ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño grillo la ha estado siguiendo todo el camino.

Termina yendo a cobijarse en su árbol preferido, su llanto se ha calmado y su cabeza ha querido dejar de darle vueltas al tema mientras se consuela acariciando su lago cabello.

Ve de reojo como su padre se acercaba con una de sus sonrisas cálidas y se tensa apartando la mirada hacia otro lado, no se merece las palabras consoladoras que le iba a decir su padre.

Su padre se sienta a su lado pareciendo no saber que decir, acaricia el mango de su bastón mientras medita como comenzar la conversación.

\- Vaya que suerte hemos tenido este año, el árbol está completamente llego de flores lirio, oh pero mira allí ese pequeño capullo que parece estar escondido - Gai gira la cabeza un poquito curiosa- ese es tardío, pero se puede ver un color hermoso en este, estoy seguro de que cuando allá crecido será bella la más hermosa de todas- le termina de decir mientras le recoge el cabello y le coloca la peineta de su madre.

Gai sonríe enternecida y agradecida mientras unas lágrimas se forman y escapan de sus ojos, su padre que sabía que iba a necesitar un pañuelo lo saca y limpia las lágrimas de ella con mimo, conoce perfectamente a su retoño y como no si se parece tanto a él mismo, puede sentir como sus ojos también se llenan de lágrimas y quiere soltar una gran discurso que los anime a los dos, pero escucha el tambor dando el aviso a que salgan todos los hombres.

Tres hombres a caballo han llegado con las banderas imperiales, su padre sale y Gai quiere acompañarle pero este le dice que mejor se quede adentro, mira a su abuelo y ese simplemente le dice que trepe al árbol y así lo hace.

Desde la rama más alta podía ver la calle y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ciudadanos traigo un aviso urgente del emperador. Los hunos están invadiendo el país del fuego. - la gente exclama asustada y preocupada - Por orden del emperador un hombre de cada familia deberá servir en el ejército imperial- proclaman severo Danzo observando a todos desde arriba.

Comienzan a nombrar las familias por orden alfabético y Gai se siente nerviosa esperando que no pronuncien la suya.

\- La familia Maito-

Su padre se endereza abandonando su bastón y camina cojeando pero orgulloso hasta los hombres en caballo.

Gai se lanza desde las ramas y corre para interponerse entre su padre y los caballeros, no podía permitir que aceptara, moriría si lo hacía.

\- Por favor señor, mi padre ya ha luchado valerosamente si lucha ahora él no...-

\- ¡Silencio! Niña deberías contener tu lengua en presencia de un hombre! Y tú deberías enseñar a tu hija a mantener la boca cerrada - proclama autoritario mirando con asco a la joven chica.

\- Gai, es suficiente vuelve a dentro- le habla sin mirarla, ella se encoje y aleja agachado cabeza agarrando sus manos para calmarse, se muerde la lengua porque realmente quiere gritar.

\- Iras mañana al campamento de Konohagakure - el propio danzo le tiene el pergamino mirándole con dureza con su único ojo.

\- Si señor - hace una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y gira caminando con su cojera pero recto y orgulloso no volviendo a agarrar el bastón.

Gai mira la espalda de su padre alejándose, siente como el pecho se le encoge.

Dai va a ese armario que nunca creyó volver a usar, dos dragones estaban grabados en las puertas cuidando la armadura verde y negra que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Agarra la espada y la observa, nunca creyó que tendría que volver a empuñarla, la desenvaino con maestría y comenzó a hacer unos pocos movimientos con la espada en su mano y luego movió todo su cuerpo con ella, con movimientos precisos como una danza practicada cientos de veces.  
Hasta que un dolor terrible lo atravesó, su vieja herida de la última guerra se mostraba recordándole sus limitaciones.

Suspira pesado y adoloridos agarrándose a uno de los pilares para apoyarse, no puede luchar lo sabe bien, agarra el pergamino y lo mira como si fuera su enemigo, pero es su deber tiene que hacerlo no puede negarse por el bien de su familia.

Gai estaba apoyada contra la pared al lado del marco de la puerta, lo había visto todo, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros, se sentía frustrada sabiendo el fatal destino al que se dirija su padre.

En la cena es tensa, cada boca bajaba con trabajo por su garganta su cabeza no deja de dar vueltas al tema, se mira en la taza de té que tiene en sus manos, frunce sus cejas y estrella la taza para romper el silencio no puede quedarse sin hacer nada ante esto.

\- Esto es injusto! Hay hombres jóvenes y sanos para luchar por el emperador - exclama poniéndose de pie

\- Es un gran honor poder defender a mi país y a mi familia -

\- Y vas a morir por ese honor? - pregunta ansiosa esperando vanamente que le diga que no.

\- Moriré cumpliendo con mi deber - Gai esta a punto de interrumpirle pero el habla de nuevo - yo conozco mi deber igual que tú conoces el tuyo, y ya es hora de cumplirlos - termina en un tono severo del que se arrepiente a momento.

La cara de Gai se contrae y unas lágrimas se crean al borde de sus ojos aprieta sus labios y sale corriendo.

Dai mira dolido como sale corriendo, se siente horrible por haberle dicho algo así, pero no sabía que debería hacer, él amaba a su hija tal como era, pero la sociedad pedía otra cosa de ella. Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, un dolor lo distrajo sintiendo como unos palillos estiraban de su oreja con enojo, su padre le estaba regañando mientras no le soltaba la oreja.

Una suave lluvia bañaba la aldea, cayendo como húmedas caricias sobre Gai que se había instalado a los pies de la estatua de dragón que estaba en medio de su patio, el agua que caía por su cara disimulaba sus lágrimas, se sentía vacía y frustrada, realmente que valor tenía si no era capaz de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, solo era una carga para su padre y las personas que la querían.

Se estremece cuando el aire sopla, todo su cuero esta frío y mojado debería entrar y secarse si no quería enfermarse, pero siquiera importaba lo que le pasase. Mira su reflejo deformado en el charco a sus pies, que debía hacer con su vida.

El cielo ruge llenando de luz momentáneamente su alrededor, mira asombrada la naturaleza salvaje del rayo surcando las nubes por encima de su casa, tan efímero y único.

Ve la luz del cuarto de su padre, puede observar su sombra, como camina con esfuerzo y como en la intimidad de su habitación hace gestos de dolor antes de extinguir la luz de su cuarto.

Se mira a sí misma más que frustrada, no había nada que pudiera hacer ella, solo era su hija incapaz de cumplir con algo que todas las demás lo hacían con facilidad, si solo hubiera nacido como un hombre.

Pero.

¿En verdad eso era necesario? No, no lo era, como su hija era una deshonra y no podía cumplir con su deber y no podía traer honor a su familia, pero podía sacrificarse y ocupar el lugar de su padre. 

Salta de la estatua decidida, yendo hacia el oratorio enciendo un palo de incienso dejándolo a los pies de un pequeño dragón.

Se inclina rezando, pidiendo perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pidiendo que aun así la cuidaran a ella y a su familia, por si llegaba a caer que la acogieran aunque les hubiera fallado.

Camina silenciosa por el suelo de madera dejando pequeñas huellas húmedas que desaparecerían igual que ella, se infiltra en la habitación de su padre y lo puede ver dormir tranquilo, unas lágrimas se asoman en el borde de sus ojos pensando que posiblemente sería la última vez que lo vería, no deja que las cuestiones nazcan en su mente e intercambia el pergamino por su peineta, lo mira por última vez y le regala una sonrisa suave antes de darse la vuelta.

La lluvia se convierte lentamente en tormenta haciendo que los rugidos de los truenos llenen el silencio de la noche.

Abre ese armario que guarda la majestuosa armadura de su padre y agarra a espada desenvainándola pudiéndose ver en el reflejo del filo, sujeta su cabello y respira profundamente antes de cortarlo a ras de su hombro y lo recoge en un moño alto, se viste la armadura sintiéndose feliz de que le quedara prácticamente a la medida, ralamente se sentía cómoda en ella.

Mete la espada en su vaina completando su armadura, un rayo especialmente grande ilumina todo y le permite verse en el espejo dándose cuenta de que apenas se parece a sí misma.

Entra en el establo acompañada de un trueno, su inteligente caballo Neji relincha furioso levantándose sobre sus patas traseras queriendo atacar al desconocido, Gai levanta las manos y comienza a hablarle haciéndole ver que es ella, con cautela Neji acerca su cabeza dejando que ella la acaricie con amor mientras le dice " tranquilo soy yo, soy yo". Por el borde de la puerta se asoma el pequeño grillo que le había estado siguiendo desde la mañana.

Una vez todo alistado sale del establo, la lluvia no ha cesado, mira a su casa por última vez como si se despidiera.

\- Vámonos Neji tenemos mucho camino hasta Konohagakure - se monta en el caballo y sale galopando a toda prisa.

Un potente trueno retumba por todo el cielo, siendo acompañado por los gritos de los muertos que despiertan al anciano Chen con una alterada respiración, corre tanto como puede por la casa para asegurarse que en verdad no es cierto su mal presagio, pero encuentra la habitación vacía.

Irrumpe en la habitación de su hijo despertándolo de un salto.

\- ¡Gai se ha ido! - Dai se despierta en un segundo, revisa su mesita viendo como en esta ahora estaba la peineta, la recoge sintiendo como su corazón se encoge y comienza a repetirse " no puede ser, no puede ser" mientras corre hacia su armario descubriendo que esta vació, corre hacia la puerta abriéndola de un manotazo, intenta bajar las escaleras demasiado deprisa y termina cayendo al suelo lleno de barro, mira al frente pudiendo ver la puerta abierta que se azota por el aire

\- ¡ GAI ! por favor no ¡ GAI VUELVE! ¡GAI! - grita desgarrado arrastrándose un poco por el barro - mi pequeña - gruesas lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus ojos, llora lamentándose y gritando maldiciones no pudiendo dejar de pensar que si la descubrían la matarían de inmediato.

Su padre lo mira desde la fachada entrada - Ancestros oíd mi súplica por una vez, cuidad a Gai, por lo que más queráis cuidadla de verdad- 

En el oratorio la única luz que impide que la estancia esté en penumbras se apaga sin la necesidad del viento, en la nueva oscuridad adquirida las letras de la tumba principal comienzan a iluminarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y con esto finalizamos los capítulos tristones, en el próximo estaremos en el campamento y aparecerán Yao, Ling y Chien Po los tres soldados que se hacen amigos de Mulán, alguien adivina que personajes ocuparan sus puestos? (●'◡'●)つ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos pronto ❤🐢


	3. 🐉3🐉

En el oratorio la única luz que impide que la estancia esté en penumbras se apaga sin la necesidad del viento, en la nueva oscuridad adquirida las letras de la tumba principal comienzan a iluminarse.

Unos pequeños brillos de luz azul comenzaron a salir de los caracteres que estaban grabados en la lápida, su forma tenue y espectral toma fuerza en determinadas letras haciéndose intensa, en un instante se volvió cegadora llenando de luz la estancia, desapareció veloz dejando ver el espectro de un anciano de gran barba que le llegaba hasta su redondo estómago con unas cejas que apenas dejaban ver sus ojos. Floto hasta sentarse en su lápida.

-Lee despierta - el pequeño dragón de oro que estaba colgando del techo, el cual con sus garras sostenía el plato de los inciensos comenzó a brillar en un hermoso rojo, calló al suelo haciendo que toda la ceniza que cargaba su plato se esparciera creando una nube gris con el olor de todos los palos de incienso que se habían quemado en él. 

\- Vuelvo a esta vivo! Mi poder dragonil vuelve a fluir por mi cuerpo jajaja mi eterna primavera de la juventud brillará siempre con la fuerza de mil soles, cualquier mortal que necesite mi ayuda lo bendeciré con toda mi energía y fortuna porque ese es el poder de la juventud! - exclama tremendamente emocionado la pequeña tortuga dragón de tonalidades verdes, naranjas y pequeños detalles negros.

\- Lee - lo llama el ancestro mayor con paciencia viendo al pequeño reptil, que apenas tiene más tamaño que un chihuahua, se movía hiperactivo haciendo poses de pelea.

\- Si alguien ha sido tan osado como para amenazar a nuestra familia me vengaré de él, lo perseguiré hasta su tumba - hace una pose que intentaba ser terrorífica- Bueno tal vez eso es un poco demasiado.

\- Lee que es lo que ves en cima de nosotros? - "el techo" había respondido la pequeña criatura con toda la obviedad - Me refiero a las estatuas que nos vigilan y cuidan desde sus pedestales, ellos son los guardianes de la familia, los encargados de proteger a la familia, pero tú eres - dejo su frase a medias para que él pudiera terminarla.

\- Yo solo soy un guardián degradado - agacha sus ojitos y orejas con pena mirando el suelo no queriendo fijarse en ese pedestal vacío en el que antes se posaba glorioso - Y yo ahora me encargo de despertar a los ancestros - dice todavía con la mirada baja, agarra dos baquetas que estaba alado de él.

Las golpea contra su caparazón y comienza a crear una melodía suave y se anima al instante- Muy bien muchachos es hora de abrir los ojos y levantarse - grita animado mientras la música que crea se vuelve más y más alegre y baila con el ritmo.

Las letras de las lápidas se llenan de pequeños brillos que rápidamente se intensifican llenando de esa luz espectral el lugar mientras los difuntos hacían presencia, con movimientos elegantes se posaban en sus correspondientes lápidas.

Y al momento que todas esas ancianas figuras se materializaron comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, echándose la culpa los unos a los otros por las acciones de la chica cada uno diciendo un disparate cada vez mayor y gritando cada vez más, Lee los ignoraba mientras posaba haciendo diferentes caras enfrente de las pulidas lápidas.

\- Tu tataranieta ha decidido travestirse! - grita por en cima de los demás el fantasma más viejo de todos haciendo que el escándalo aumente, el ancestro mayor frota sus ojos con desesperación buscando paciencia.

\- Que un guardián la haga volver! - grita uno de ellos dando una solución.

\- Si despertemos al más astuto - grita uno agarrando a Lee sin avisar teniéndolo sujeto incluso boca abajo.

\- No al más rápido- dice uno arrebatando al reptil de las manos del otro fantasma poniéndolo recto.

\- No al más sabio- vuelve que estar boca abajo.

\- No al más hábil - da una vuelta entera quedando boca abajo igual.

\- Silencio - grita el ancestro mayor y el fantasma que tenía a Lee en las manos lo deja caer y este casi agradece que le hayan dejado caer. - Debemos enviar al más poderoso de todos - declara señalando hacia la ventana al gran dragón de piedra que ahí en el patio.

\- Vale lo entiendo iré yo, la primavera de mi juventud iluminará el camino de la chica- habla Lee completamente convencido.

Los espectros lo miran y luego se echan a reír.

\- Creéis que no puedo? La llama de mi primavera eterna es tan incandescente como el sol - afirma subiéndose a un pequeño escalón y lanza una muy pequeña bola de fuego - Y eso es sin calentar, estoy que ardo puedo chamuscar a quien sea.

\- Tú ya protegiste una vez a la familia Maito - le señala acusatoriamente uno de los fantasmas - Y tus consejos llevaron a Maito Zen a la muerte - señala ahora al fantasma que tiene la cabeza cortada.

\- En mi defensa yo le dije que se agachara - dice escondiéndose un poco y bajando sus orejas.

\- Enviaremos al gran dragón de piedra a buscar a Gai, por favor Lee ve a despertar lo- habla tranquilo el ancestro mayor.

Lee suspira agarra sus baquetas mientras se dirige hacia la estatua. Solo quería que le dieran otra oportunidad para que pudiera demostrar su verdadero y gran valor.

Llega a la piedra y comienza a tocar una ardiente melodía que despertaría a cualquiera, pero después de un rato de bailar a su alrededor nada había pasado, esto era extraño, se puso a hacer señas y tonterías frente a su cara pero no funcionaba. Decidió escalarlo y con algo de prudencia toco su nariz mientras le decía "hola" casi tímido pero seguía igual, lo llamo más veces pero no respondía, escala hasta su frente y la golpea pero nada, decide ir a su oreja, agarra la oreja y comienza a gritarle mientras la intenta estirar hasta que esta se parte y Lee cae al suelo con oreja en mano.

\- O no- exclama cuando escucha como la estatua se va agrietando y como comienza a romperse teniendo que salir corriendo si no quería ser aplastado.

\- Señor dragón está bien - pregunta tocando la nariz a la cabeza de la estatua, entre los escombros nota un pequeño trozo de papel, en el que está escrito "estoy de vacaciones" en un papel demasiado viejo para que sea reciente - Que voy a hacer ahora me echaran la culpa a mí. ¡ me van a matar! - se encoge en su caparazón temblando.

\- Gran dragón de piedra has despertado ya? - pregunta asomándose por la ventana el gran ancestro mayor.

\- Si acabo de despertarme - de entre los arbustos se asoma la cabeza de piedra del dragón- soy el gran dragón de piedra y cumpliré con mi misión de traer a Gai - habla sin dejar de balancearse a un lado y otro - He dicho ya que soy el gran dragón de piedra verdad -

\- Ve, el destino de la familia Maito esta ahora en tus garras - le hace una pequeña reverencia. Sigue mirando la piedra como se balancea y piensa "espero que tengas suerte pequeño Lee", mientras los pequeños puntos de luz que lo componen se dispersa hasta desaparecer.

\- No os preocupéis no os are quedar mal - se balancea torpemente ya no pudiendo sostener la cabeza de piedra, se le termina escapando de las manos y rebota por la pequeña pendiente hasta hacerse añicos junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Baja hasta la pila de rocas y agarra una al azar y suspira fuerte, que iba a hacer ahora no sabía dónde se supone que se había ido Gai como iba a poder ayudarla si no podía encontrarla en primer lugar.

De repente escucha el grillar de un grillo, y centra su atención en este, esta encima de la pila de rocas que antes era el dragón de piedra, este frota sus patitas y se mueve de un lado a otro.

\- No yo estoy bien - suspira- Es solo que tengo por fin una gran oportunidad de demostrar mi valor y no tengo ni idea de donde puede haber ido- habla con sus orejas caídas si verdaderamente los ancestros le hubieran dado la misión sabría donde se encuentra.

El grillo vuelve a mover sus patitas y brinca. 

\- Si la chica que ha salido de aquí montada a caballo- el grillar del grillo suena emocionado- Espera tú sabes a donde ha ido? eso sí que es un golpe de suerte ahora podre ir y traerla de vuelta y ... - su emoción se desinfla - Si hago eso todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho ella no habrá valido para nada.

El grillo salta y salta de un lado a otro enérgico y grilla con fuerza.

\- Eso es, hare que Gai luche y se convierta en una heroína podremos volver llenos de gloria y todos quedaran contentos - se levanta entusiasmado con la idea y el grillo hace un sonido alegre - Quieres venir amiga Tenten - ella da brincos alegres- ¿Eres un grillo de la suerte ? Entonces móntate en mi caparazón e iremos veloces como un rayo a encontrarnos con ella - sale disparado a toda velocidad volviéndose solo un borrón verde.  
  
  


°  
°  
°  
○

Entre las montañas un humo negro denso se extendía tapando el sol, llenando el aire con el aroma de la muerte de los cuerpos que ardían, de la madera quemándose, las casa siendo consumidas por un fuego voraz, creando el eco del crepitar de sus llamas que no dejaban nada.

No había ruido, ya no, los gritos de agonía, los llantos, los lamentos y las súplicas había acabado hace unas horas. La tierra había sido regada con la sangre de quien la había habitado no quedado nadie para llorar y enterrar a los muertos.

El chillido de un halcón hace eco en el mortal silencio, volando con elegancia por encima del bosque, entre los claros de las ramas se pueden ver a los temibles e invasores jinetes, cientos de hombres cabalgando veloces.

Estos eran unos guerreros invencibles con una fuerza arrolladora una maestría en el combate que no era equiparable a nadie en el planeta, dominaban cualquier terreno ya sean las desiertas zonas del país del viento a las gélidas del país del hierro, y este terreno pedregoso y accidentado no era menos, incluso con lo oscurecido que esta por las nubes de humo que ellos provocaron, mientras tuvieran a la cabeza a su líder Madara nada podría con ellos.

En su feroz marcha mientras atravesaban una zona con escarpadas columnas de piedra Madara frena y levanta el puño, de inmediato todo su ejército para esperando atento su orden, este observa su alrededor y hace una seña, uno de sus hombres se baja del caballo para acatar su orden, se mueve silencioso y ágil y se pierde entre las piedras.

A los pocos minutos vuelve lanzando a dos soldados del país del fuego a los pues de su caballo.

Madara los observa desde arriba con una mirada arrogante e imponente.

Los soldados lo mira atemorizados y retroceden mientras ven como sus botas tocan el suelo y camina hacia ellos, intentan resistirse pero sus cuerpos tiemblan de miedo, la oscura armadura de color rojo parecía tragarse toda la luz igual que su cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna y estrellas, y esos ojos de un intenso rojo en el que podías ver a la muerte misma.

\- Madara Uchiha- susurra uno de los soldados, con un gran terror en su cara.

Una sonrisa despiadada se dibuja en su rostro - Buen trabajo soldados habéis encontrado a los Hunos - mueve la mano presentando a su aterrador ejército que se ríe divertido.

\- El emperador te detendrá pronto - proclama uno de los soldados repentinamente lleno de valor

\- Detenerme? - pregunta con falsa preocupación- Ya perdió ante mí una vez - sonríe de una forma aterradora mientras sus rojos ojos brillan emocionados - Él me ha provocado, al construir la muralla ha desafiado mi fuerza y he venido a seguir su juego - ríe divertido ante la cara de horror de los soldados.

\- ¡Largo ! - les grita cruzándose de brazos haciendo que los soldados luchen por poder ponerse en pie para salir corriendo - ¡ Dile a tu emperador que envíe a sus mejores hombres ! - habla severo - Lo espero aquí-

Mira como los soldados corren torpemente sin volver la vista, estira ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y afila los ojos mientras vuelve a extender una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Cuantos hombres hacen falta para llevar un mensaje? - pregunta a uno de sus subordinados mirándole de reojo.

Este coloca una flecha negra en su arco, tensa la cuerda hasta que ya no se estira más y sonríe de la misma forma que su líder.

\- **Uno** -

El silbido de la flecha atravesando el aire rebota en las paredes rocosas hasta que impacta y se escucha el sordo crujir del hueso sin ningún ruido más, para después escuchar el golpe sordo de un cuerpo cayendo sin fuerza contra el suelo.  
  
  


°  
°  
°  
○

Entre los bambúes del bosque que se extendían por los alrededores del campamento de Konohagakure, Gai caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hacía el teatro enfrente de Neji de como debería comportarse ahora que iba a ser un hombre, el caballo solo la miraba aburrido.

Gai suspira como iba a camuflarse entre todos los hombres del ejército, se darían cuenta de que era una mujer, no se creía capaz de poder engañar a todos y cada uno de ellos. - Tendría que ocurrir un verdadero milagro para que me aceptaran en sus filas.

Algo explota detrás de ella y dos pilares de fuego se prenden de la nada.

-Si hay alguien que quiera un milagro que grite con toda la fuerza de su espíritu! - aparece una gigante sombra en la roca sonando atemorizante.

Gai grita asustada y se esconde detrás de Neji.

\- Prepárate Gai, ha llegado tu salvación reptiliana! - chispas salen de entre el fuego - Tus ancestros me han enviado para guiarte en esta juvenil y peligrosa misión - felicita a Tenten por los fuegos especiales y continua - Así que escucha mi advertencia! Si alguien descubre que eres mujer el castigo es, ¡ La muerte ! - el fuego arde amenazador- Así que dime Gai aceptas este desafío? -

Gai sale de detrás de Neji y golpea su puño en su armadura - Acepto este desafió - proclama con una gran sonrisa. Para luego arrugar la cara en confusión al darse cuenta - Pero quien eres?

La sombra ríe y festeja - Yo soy el guardián de la fuerza y el espíritu de la primavera, con la potencia del sol en mis llamas, el protector de las almas perdidas, el indestructible Lee - sale de entre las piedras haciendo una pose de lo que podía ser un chico bueno - Y ella en Tenten - señala al grillo que tenía entre sus patas una cerilla.

Neji levanta una de sus patas queriendo pisar el extraño reptil que tiene delante pero Gai lo frena.

Ella se agacha para examinar mejor a la criatura - Mis ancestros han enviado una tortuga para ayudarme? - pregunta todavía sorprendida y lo toca para saber que de verdad es real y no ha perdido la cabeza y está alucinando.

\- Soy una tortuga dragón, aunque una tortuga también habría sido una buena elección tienen una inteligencia muy aguda y una forma de actuar practica y eficiente - corrige caminando a dos patas sin ningún problema mientras deja se siga asegurando que es real.

\- No eres un poco chiquitín? - pregunta dudando de todo el asunto.

\- Claro vengo en tamaño portátil y compacto, si viniera un mi taño real cundiría el pánico, pero eso no afecta a mis poderes si quisiera podría rostizar a tu caballo - Neji lo mira amenazante y lee retrocede un poco.

Gai le sonríe a la criatura - estoy nerviosa nunca había hecho algo así, no quiero fallar- 

\- No te preocupes confía en mí y todo saldrá bien- le dice Lee con sus ojos brillantes totalmente decidido.

Ya en las puertas del campamento Gai se asoma viendo todas las filas de carpas y a varios hombres haciendo diferentes actividades, respira ansiosas sabiendo que este sería un momento decisivo.

\- Ya estamos aquí! Lo primero caminar como un hombre- dice trepando por su espalda y escondiéndose dentro de su armadura - Hombros atrás, pecho fuera, pies separados, cabeza alta y gesto duro - termina de enumerar y Gai adopta la incómoda y ridícula pose que era lo que le había indicado.

\- A que clase de hombres tú has visto caminar así- pregunta Gai desasiendo su postura.

\- A muchos y varoniles hombre por supuesto - afirma completamente seguro y Gai no puede evitar dudar.

Ignorando los consejos del guardián Gai entra al campamento con la espalda recta e intentando proyectar seguridad, observa a los que serían sus compañeros la mayoría cuidando sus armas, los más recién llegados montando sus tiendas y otros transportando sacos de lo que podría ser arroz.

\- Muy es hora de mezclarse entre ellos - le susurra Lee apenas asomando su cabeza desde su escondite - Mira esos estarían bien-

Delante había tres hombres, uno de ellos tenía su pecho al aire mostrando un increíble tatuaje de un dragón rojo.

\- Mirad este tatuaje me protegerá de todo mal que me pueda llegar a pasar- presumida con cierta arrogancia.

\- Así que de todo mal e - sonríe malicioso un de ellos al otro y de un movimiento rápido le clava un puñetazo en el tatuaje tumbándolo de golpe.

El más delgado ríe - Vaya no ha funcionado, espero que te devuelvan el dinero! -

\- Me tengo que comportar como ellos - pregunta dudosa viendo desconcertada la escena - Porque ha hecho eso no lo entiendo -

\- No te preocupes la actitud es todo, solo tienes que ser dura como él - señala al tipo alto de espalda ancha con barba y unas patillas tan largas que se unen a esta y que acababa de escupir.

\- Vamos, pegarle se saludan así- le explica lee totalmente convencido.

Gai duda un momento, pero luego simplemente le da un puñetazo en su hombro que le hace chocar con otro hombre más bajo que este, pero casi de su misma altura que tenía el cabello suelto y un senbon en su boca.

\- O Asuma, pero si ya has hecho un amigo - habla tranquilo sin importarle lo que acaba de pasar pero con cierta burla en su voz

\- Perfecto. ahora dale en el trasero a ellos les gusta - le dice lee apenas asomándose y con una gran sonrisa.

Gai confiada en los consejos que parecían funcionar, cachetea el trasero del tipo provocando un gran sonido, haciendo que él se enderece sobándose la nalga agredida, mientras que su cara pasaba de la sorpresa a una de gran enfado.

\- Voy a pegarte tan fuerte que se van a marear todos tus antepasados - amenaza arremangando sus mangas listo para comenzar la pelea.

\- Vamos Asuma tranquilízate es solo el primer día- se apoya en su hombro totalmente relajado y le muestra un cigarrillo.

Asuma ni lo piensa y agarra el cigarrillo colocándolo en su boca y encendiéndolo al momento, da una calada y exhala todo el humo prácticamente en su cara - No vales la pena, gallina - y se gira para irse.

\- ¡¿Gallina?! ¡Dímelo a la cara si te atreves fantasma ! - grita Lee dese su escondite solo asomando una de sus patitas agitando su puño.

Gai apenas atino a girar su cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo un puño iba directo a su cara, se agacha y esquiva al instante y ve como este impacta con el otro que tenía a su espalda recibiéndolo de lleno.

\- O perdona Ebisu- sonríe y le da la espalda dirigiéndose otra vez a por ella, pero este desde el suelo lo patea lanzando contra el chico relajado que los miraba aburrido y los tumba a los dos, haciendo que este se enfade, pero antes que pueda hacer nada Ebisu se lanza a golpear y los tres se comienzan a repartir golpes hasta que uno de ellos cae a la cuenta - He que se está librando- grita señalándola.

Gai había aprovechado para escabullirse e intentar alejarse de estos tres, pero fracasó en su intento. 

Comenzó a correr cuando estos la empezaron a seguir, se desliza entre las tiendas de campaña y gira brusca escondiéndose al lado de una mientras veía como esos tres salían disparados apenas frenando ante la cola de personas que esperaban porque les llenaran el bol de arroz, siendo el último Ebisu que resbala y choca empujando a los dos de adelante crea un efecto dominó llegando hasta el cocinero que consigue derivarlo junto con su olla llena de arroz.

Gai mira el desastre que se ha armado y como todos esos hombres se giran y le miran furiosos, Gai retrocede riendo nerviosa mientras todos se acercan.

Danzo observa de reojo a todos los futuros soldados ignorando el conflicto que estaba a punto de desatarse e ingresa a la tienda donde se encontraba el general Sakumo.

Con un papel extendido en el suelo frente a él, con varias figuras representando al enemigo y las tropas del país del fuego, Sakumo explica donde los Hunos habían atacado.

\- Al haber atacado estas zonas de los montes rocosos del este el recorrido más lógico que tomaran será ir la ciudad de los Cuarteles Tanzaku, atacando en su importante palacio por lo que nosotros atajaremos por el bosque Jofuku donde los podremos sorprender y detendremos allí a Madara antes de que llegue a la aldea Motoyoshi que esta antes de los cuarteles y podremos evitar más muertes - explica tranquilo el general.

\- Excelente estrategia señor, adoro los ataques sorpresa - comenta Danzo haciendo claramente la pelota.

\- Kakashi tú tendrás la misión de entrenar a los reclutas, cuando Danzo crea que estés listo, te unirás en la batalla a nosotros como Capitán- le habla con una sonrisa orgulloso mientras le entrega una espada.

A Kakashi le brillan los ojos emocionados mientras recibe la espada y la mira con adoración. Capitán. Era un gran honor.

–Esta es una enorme responsabilidad, general –el consejero no oculta su sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos, pasando la mirada entre él y su padre, sugiriendo en voz baja que escogieran a una persona más apropiada para el cargo.

\- Él ha sido siempre el primero en su clase, tiene grandes conocimientos de instrucción y estrategia, además en todos los ejercicios ha demostrado todo el talento que tiene liderando y tomando las decisiones correctas, estoy seguro de que ya está preparado - Sakumo mira a los ojos a su hijo y le sonríe cálido y suave - Confío en ti, sé que harás un trabajo excelente-

Kakashi infla el pecho emocionado y sonríe bajo su masca - Lo haré, no te defraudaré señor - levanta la espada y agacha la cabeza.

\- Muy bien entonces cuando esto acabe brindaremos por la victoria del país del fuego en la ciudad imperial- habla mientras camina para salir de la carpa - Espero tu informe dentro de 3 lunas - se dirige a Danzo mientras se pone el casco.

\- Por supuesto - resista lo último como una amenaza para el joven Hatake- y no pienso omitir nada malo- 

Se detiene al sentir el peso de la espada en su cintura - Capitán Hatake Kakashi - sonríe todavía ilusionado, "te he vuelto a adelantar Obito" piensa con una sonrisa divertida, se detiene a respirar orgulloso por su asenso antes de salir de la carpa.

Sale de la carpa y ve a todos los soldados se golpeaban con fiereza, Shang alcanzó a distinguir como un soldado lanzaba a una gallina, otro que usaba a un pescado como espada y, el más grande, se limitaba a comer con entusiasmo un plato de arroz. Abrió la boca cuando uno de ellos se acercó hacia ellos con paso titubeante y, al reconocer a su padre, intentó saludarlo de una forma especial, esbozando una sonrisa desigual. El hombre perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose de forma estruendosa.

Abre la carpa y se encuentra con una imagen que le dejaría con la boca abierta, todos los reclutas estaban peleando los unos con los otros con fiereza, revolcándose en el suelo lleno de arroz se estaban tirando comida los unos a los otros y acababa de ver como uno de ellos lanzaba una gallina, otro estaba usando un pescado para golpear la cara de uno.

Uno de ellos llegó titubeando al frente de ellos todo golpeado, intento saludar de forma adecuada, pero se desplomó golpeando su cara contra el suelo, los tres miraron al pobre hombre.

\- Que deplorable - dijo dando con mucho asco en su voz.

Sakumo río suave y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kakashi - Suerte hijo-

Kakashi hizo lo mismo - Suerte papa - y sonrió de forma oculta, se miraron unos segundos más mientras daban un apretón en el hombro contrario.

Sakumo montó a su blanco caballo y avanzo haciendo que todo su ejército se moviera abandonando el lugar para ejecutar su plan. Kakashi se queda mirando por donde se había ido su padre, sintiendo un nerviosismo en el estómago, a pesar de haber visto desde pequeño esa escena de forma continua, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la soledad, seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Lo volvería a ver? 

\- Día uno - sonríe malicioso Danzo viendo como ningún recluta había dejado de pelear y ya apuntando este incidente.

Avanza hacia el frente y exclama firme - Soldados - todos se detienen y le miran ligeramente atemorizados.

-Ha empezado él - señalan todos a la ves mientras se mueven mostrando a un chico que estaba encogido hecho bolita.

Avanza hacia él, cuando este se da cuenta se para rápido sacudiendo toda la tierra y arroz que se le habían pegado a la armadura.

–No quiero busca pleitos en mi campamento – habla Kakashi severo, acercándose peligrosamente al chico .

\- Lo lo siento - se encoje un poco en un principio, pero de inmediato se acuerda que debería actuar como un hombre - Digo siento que tuviera que ver eso - habla forzando la voz para que suene más grave y levanta el pecho de forma exagerada- Pero ya sabe lo que pasa cuando uno tiene esos prontos masculinos y tiene que pegar a alguien, arreglar cosas - sigue hablando primero golpeando muy suave el hombro del capitán ganándose las caras de sorpresa de todos y luego golpea su pecho y hace más movimientos raros.

\- Como te llamas - la interrumpe un Kakashi que ya se estaba comenzando a enojarse.

\- he yo.. yo- Gai siente que va a entrar en pánico, no había caído en eso no pensó en un nombre antes de entrar.

\- Joven debes contesta a tu superioridad cuando se te hace una pregunta - regaña Danzo

\- Si yo yo tengo nombre -ríe nerviosa - y es un nombre de varón.

\- Que tal Ping, el era mi mejor amigo - le susurra Lee desde la espalda - Pero luego me intento vender como una baratija. 

\- Ping mi nombre es Ping- sonríe un poco más segura.

Él capitán le mira con sospechas- Haber tu orden de alistamiento - Ping la entrega, él la abre para leerla por encima un poco y se sorprende - Maito Dai? ¿El gran Maito Dai?

\- No sabía que él tuviera un hijo - habla sorprendido Danzo.

\- Bueno es que él no habla mucho de mí- ríe de forma nerviosa e intenta echar un escupitajo, pero se le queda colgando la saliva de forma ridícula y al final enganchándose en su barbilla. 

Kakashi estaba impresionado, de verdad este chico era hijo de un guerrero tan famoso como lo era Maito Dai.

\- Ya veo porque, el chico es un auténtico desastre - habla Danzo con cara de asco de nuevo.

Los demás reclutas de alrededor se ríen disimulados, por el ridículo que estaba haciendo Ping. 

\- Muy bien caballeros, gracias a vuestro nuevo amigo Ping vais a pasar recogiendo hasta el último grande arroz toda la noche si hace falta – los soldados lo miran sorprendidos, cuando les dio la espalda dando dramáticamente una vuelta, escuchó sus gruñidos de enfado y queja – Y mañana a primera ahora empezara el trabajo duro de verdad - proclama el capitán mirando a todos con amenaza antes de marcharse.

Todos los reclutas le mandaron miradas amenazantes y rencorosas a Gai y esta se encogió sabiendo como había comenzado tan pero tan mal su primer día teniendo a todo el campamento en contra suya, al menos con el desastre nadie parecía sospechar.

\- Sabes creo que tenemos que trabajar con esto de hacer amigos - le habla lee con algo de pena sabiendo que él tenía algo de culpa en todo lo ocurrido.   
  
  
  
  
  


°  
°  
°  
○

Para mi gran sorpresa las tortuga dragón existen, aquí un poquito de curiosa información.

En el folklore chino, los dragones tienen nueve hijos, cada uno de los cuales posee características distintivas.

Bixi o **tortuga dragón** es una criatura legendaria china que combina dos de los cuatro animales celestiales: el cuerpo de la tortuga con la cabeza del dragón. Simbolizando el valor, determinación, fertilidad, longevidad, poder, éxito y apoyo. Las tallas decorativas o estatuillas de la criatura se colocan tradicionalmente mirando a la ventana.

Los cartógrafos solían dibujar tortugas dragón junto a otras criaturas fantásticas en áreas inexploradas.

Aquí una imagen de estos.

Y aquí una imagen de como me imaginó a Lee \\(╯▽╰ )

Espero tener más tiempo y que nos volvamos a leer más pronto la próxima vez. 🐢❤


	4. 🐉4🐉

  
Son las 5:30 de la mañana y se despierta con los gritos y la música que provenían aparentemente de Lee, mira a su alrededor y fuera de su maltrecha tienda puede ver al grillo aparentemente controlando el fuego en donde estaba una olla con lo que posiblemente sería su desayuno.

Suspira pesado sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo quejarse, ayer prácticamente la dejaron sola a la mitad, sin tener a nadie que los vigilara todos terminaron decidiendo que como había sido su culpa ella tendría que recogerlo todo sola.

Termino tan tarde y para postre tenía que montar su tienda de campaña, la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, las perfectas filas que habían hecho sus compañeros no le habían dejado hueco, tal vez eso le pasaba por ser la última o por haber molestado a todo el campamento.

Encontró un árbol solitario y pensó que era incluso ideal, lejos de todos tenía más posibilidades de que no la atraparan por un descuido.

Volviendo al ahora estiró todos sus músculos cansados, sintiendo el agradable hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, amaba esa sensación.

Lee se acercó con un cuenco lleno de arroz que encima tenía una carita hecha de dos huevos fritos y dos lonchas de beicon creando una gran sonrisa, es divertido despertarse de esa forma, con el pequeño ser alegre dándole ánimos al que sería su primer día de entrenamiento real.

Su caballo asomó la cabeza asiendo ruidos y siendo traducido por Lee anunciándole que parecía que ya iban a empezar.

Mira a su izquierda y gruñe ligeramente al ver las vendas que estaban ahí, sabiendo que era algo que no podía evitar, se descubrió el pecho y comenzó a enrollar la tela sobre sus senos, apretándola para que sus dulces bollitos quedaran planos. No le gustaba, al final del día le dolía el pecho y eso que apenas se había visto obligada a llevarlo un día.

Suspiro nerviosa, salió de su tienda ahora era Ping y hoy comenzaría su verdadero camino a ser un soldado.

○

En el centro del campamento todos los hombres ya están reunidos, hablando molestándose y jugando los unos con los otros mientras que Danzo se pasea altivo delante de ellos intentando pasar lista y recibiendo constantes burlas.

\- ¡He yo quiero tallarines fritos !- grita uno de los soldados por encima de los demás, como si el hombre fuera un camarero siempre con esa tabla apuntando cosas.

\- ¡Ho yo quiero gambas agridulces!-

\- ¡Pollo gong bao! -

\- ¡No mejor un Ma po tofu! -

\- ¡Mamá tengo hambre!- grita alguien más fuerte haciendo que todos rían alto mientras siguen diciendo que tiene hambre.

\- No tiene gracia, insubordinados patanes- espeta totalmente enfado mientras ignora las risas y se aleja de los soldados y sus mofas.

Todos siguen por un rato hasta que su atención se desvía, hacia Ping quien venía medio trotando con una cara alegre.

Ella avanza hasta encontrar un hueco en esa fila desordenada mientras se comienza a sentir más nerviosa con todos esos ojos mirándola, para su posible mala suerte solo hay un hueco donde se encuentran esos tres hombres de ayer, que la miran al menos dos de ellos con cierta maldad brillando en sus ojos, mientras el otro solo tiene esa cara aburrida con el senbon es su boca incluso parece que la saluda.

\- Hola, Ping tienes hambre?- era una pregunta cargada de burla, porque ninguno había comido, el cocinero seguía enfadado y ella había sido la única que había desayunado gracias a Lee.

No estaba segura si debía contestar a eso y menos viendo como parecía que la estaba rodeando.

\- Eso sería bueno, porque tengo una ración de nudillos salida del horno solo para ti - exclama Asuma arremangándose la ropa mientras aprieta los puños. Atrapa a Gai de la ropa acercándola para que no pueda escapar, esta que no se había visto envuelta en una pelea en su vida solo atina a cubrirse la cara con sus manos.

○

Desde la capa Kakashi se mentalizaba de todo lo que debería pasar por el día de hoy, el primer entrenamiento de todos estos hombres ruidosos y algo salvajes que tenían que convertirse en respetados guerreros bajo su mando, en solo tres meses.

Escucha las burlas de los soldados hacia Danzo y sonríe imaginando la cara de enfado del odioso hombre, escucha el pequeño silencio y luego el nombre de ese chico Ping, definitivamente tenía que salir ya si no quería que todo volviera a ser un caos como ayer.

\- ¡Soldados! - los llama alto y fuerte.

Todos se detienen y se ordenan en una línea de forma perfecta, bueno al menos a él le respetaban.

\- Formaran de prisa, en silencio todas la mañana y sin retrasos - comienza a ordenar, una vez esta al lado de una vasija llena de palos donde también están apilados un arco y flechas, se quita la parte superior de su ropa dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas de un color azul oscuro que se ceñía a su cuerpo y que al parecer estaba unida al máscara. - Cualquiera que haga lo contrario, responderá ante mí - amenaza seriamente mientras lleva al hombro la canasta de flechas y en su mano el arco caminando a un lugar exacto.

\- U que duró es - susurra Asuma con cierta burla hacia Ebisu, este sonriente y asiente.

Gai los mira escondida al lado de Genma, que parecía preocuparle más la nube que estaba pasando por encima de ellos que cualquier otra cosa.

Kakashi sonríe mientras les está dando la espalda a todo el grupo, esto era justo lo que quería. - Asuma - lo llama mientras de una forma fluida y rápida saca una flecha y gira hacia él.

Todos dan un paso hacia atrás, este le mira con cierto miedo mientras la punta metálica de la flecha señala amenazante hacia su persona.

En lo que parecía el último segundo, apunta sobre él clavándose la flecha en lo más alto del poste que estaba plantado en medio de todo el campo, todos miran con sorpresa la flecha ahí clavaba.

\- Gracias por ser voluntario, ahora baja la flecha - ordena tajante mientras deja el arco y flechas.

El soldado abandona rápidamente el miedo que pudo tener para mirarlo irritado, le había pedido hacer algo tan estúpido y sencillo.

Esta a punto de saltar para trepar el poste cuando el capitán le llama.

\- Un momento, esto no es tan fácil- el consejero se acerca cargando una caja de madera con mucho esfuerzo, la abre y saca dos pesas brillantes, agarra una de las muñecas de Asuma y la anuda - Esto representa la disciplina- da la vuelta y ata la otra - y esto representa la fuerza, para agarrar la flecha necesitas las dos - termina de explicar mientras ignora las pequeñas risas de los soldados por los divertidos gestos de Asuma.

Este mira hacia arriba notando lo alto que era en verdad el poste, lo mira con cabreo y salta decidido, trepa con apenas complicación, pero entonces ya no puede subir más la mano y se comienza a resbalar, hace todo lo que puede para revertirlo, pero sigue cayendo aunque se agarra con uñas y dientes su trasero termina golpeando el suelo.

Hay algunas risas hasta que dice que todos pasarán por eso todas las mañanas hasta que alguien sea capaz de bajarla, sus miradas cambian a unas de preocupación todas menos una, Ping, en sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y emoción, como si esto fuera un reto emocionante.

Uno por uno iban pasando y apenas eran capases de llegar hasta donde lo había hecho Asuma.

Ebisu había hecho un espectáculo casi imposible, rodando contra el poste hasta caer de cara al suelo.

Genma había subido hasta la altura del primero, pero al ver que no podía más solo se deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo.

Cuando Gai tubo las pesas en las muñecas se sorprendió, pesaban tanto como los canastos más grandes que tenía y que solo podía cargaba en su espalda, intento trepar todo lo que pudo, pero su pie se resbaló y sus nalgas terminaron estrellándose fuertemente en el suelo, se quejó en silencio mientras se levantaba sobándose la zona afectada.

Kakashi tenía la liguera esperanza que alguno de los más de 50 soldados que había en el campo fuera capaz de bajar la flecha, después de que todos fallaran pensó que tal vez no era tan fácil como él pensaba.

\- Tendremos que trabajar mucho - habla para sí mismo mientras pasa una mano por su cabello plateado.

Agarra todos los palos y los lanza a sus soldados, primero practicarán con estos antes de pasar a las espadas.

Gai mira el palo que va a su dirección, pero antes de poder atraparlo la gran mano de Asuma lo tiene entre sus dedos y antes de que pueda alegrarse de que tal vez esos era un gesto de paz para crear una juvenil amistad se ve en el suelo, la había tirado y encima se reía malicioso, se hizo un apunte mental de estar siempre mejor lejos de este sujeto.

Observa a su Capitán como con suma maestría se movía con el palo mientras les explicaba como tenían que hacer los movimientos y finalmente enseñarles hasta que punto quería qué llegaran a dominar el arma.

Gai estaba emocionada eso había sido increíble, ella podría llegar a hacer esas cosas increíbles también.

Estaba tan emocionada pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta como Ebisu se había acercado a su espalda y le estaba metiendo en su camiseta un gran incesto de largas y peludas extremidades.

Siente como algo camina por la piel de su espalda e intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse quieta y hacer los movimientos que le mandan, pero entonces siente como esa cosa le muerde y entra un poquito en pánico, que demonios era lo que tenía entre sus ropas, se mueve de un lado a otro golpeando a los compañeros que tenía más cerca, incluido al culpable, mientras los otros se alejan.

  
Kakashi le regaña, pero su soldado no deja de moverse, se acercaba y después de esquivar dos veces termina recibiendo el golpe, Gai le mira con pánico, le había golpeado en el cuello y su palo todavía seguía ahí, los ojos de Kakashi brillaban en un gran enojo le arrebata el palo y la manda a dar diez vueltas al campamento y a quedarse sin desayuno como castigo.  
Dese la sombra cómodamente sentado, Danzo observa con una sonrisa mientras apunta.

Por encima de la colina Lee y la pequeña Tenten miran preocupados.

La siguiente parte del entrenamiento comienza, tenían que pasar por unos palos en los que apenas cabían sus pies, saltar de uno a otro mientras subían por los rápidos de ese río bravo y tenían que ser veloces.

Kakashi iba a la cabeza queriendo dar confianza de que era seguro, pero a la que se gira descubre a sus soldados saltar con miedo otros cayéndose y varios aferrados a los palos esperando para trepar de nuevo mientras otro está en este.

De repente uno cae y una corriente lo aleja lo suficiente para que los que están en el agua no lo puedan socorrer, entonces ve a un cuerpo estirarse más y agarrar al pobre hombre. Ping al final de toda la fila se había deslizado del palo agarrándose a este con sus muslos para poder llegar, lo atrae y se asegura que trepe al palo que está detrás de él, en eso también cae al agua y en vez de enfadarse como todos los demás que estaban así se ríe grande y alegre mientras hace que el otro se adelante antes de él trepar y una vez arriba parece hacerle una promesa mientras sonríe y levanta un pulgar. Por el resto del camino los observo, ese soldado dejó de estar asustado y cruzó con total seguridad ganando incluso algo de velocidad y solo mirando en ocasiones hacia atrás recibiendo siempre una sonrisa y algunas palabras que parecían animarle.

Llegaron a la parte del río que era pequeña, calmada con el agua cristalina llena de piedras redondas en el fondo y peces.

Pero ellos se fueron al césped, iban a hacer un entrenamiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez si se puso al lado de Genma y el otro chico al que había ayudado en el río, como si fuera a dejar que esos dos se siguieran metiendo con ella.

Kakashi pidió un voluntario y ella distraída como estaba se quedó al frente mientras todos daban un paso hacia atrás. Mierda.

Todos la observaban y eso lo odiaba, su capitán explicó los movimientos que enseñaría unos que supuestamente eran básicos y todo deberían saber, entonces era momento de ponerlos en práctica.

La pelea empieza y ya está en el suelo sintiendo el ardiente dolor del golpe en su carne, la obliga a ponerse de pie de nuevo y esta vez es mucho mucho más lento, entonces lo entiende y los movimientos comienzan a fluir y la vuelven a golpear, su cabeza se estrella de nuevo contra el suelo una vez más.

Ahora practican todos, esta contra Genma y está totalmente tensa, no quiere ser golpeada de nuevo y está tan concentrada en querer replicar los movimientos que se entorpece a sí misma.

\- He tranquilo, prometo que no te golpearé fuerte, si no te relajas no podrás moverte - le habla con esa extraña tranquilidad y le da un suave golpe como para probar su punto.

Gai lo mira con las cejas arrugadas y no entiende como mantiene esa tranquilidad, vuelve a la posición de inicio y respira profundo antes de comenzar a moverse y confiar en las palabras del otro.

Las horas pasan y el sol brillaba potente sobre sus cabezas, tiene hambre y llevan horas entrenando sin parar.

El Capitán da la orden de detenerse y lo siguen al pequeño río, irían por turnos en grupos de cinco y ellos tendrían que atrapar los peces con sus manos en un movimiento limpio y preciso, lo que consiguieran sería lo que comerían y si no conseguían nada no comerían hasta llegar al campamento en la noche y para eso faltaba mucho.

Gai no se sentía muy nerviosa había cazado peces con sus manos antes, sobre todo los que vivían en las charcas de nenúfares, pero la forma en que los atrapaba no era para nada como lo estaba haciendo el capitán, vio los juncos que estaban en la orilla moverse y la cabeza de Lee se asomó entre ellos mostrándole un pulgar arriba, bueno al menos parecía que iba a tener una ayuda extra.

Llega su turno y le toca detrás de Asuma que le lanza una mirada extraña, porque no podían llevarse bien de verdad era tan malo lo que le había hecho el primer día para que le siguiera guardando rencor.

Decide aparcar eso y centrarse en los animales que nadaban de un lado a otro intentando esquivarlos, ve uno gordo y grande, su estoma gruñe y su mano se mueve como una lanza para atraparlo, siente su cuerpo y lo agarra con todas sus fuerzas y estira de él rápidamente, no podía esperar a ponerlo en las brazas y comerlo.

Mira a su presa y de repente se encuentra con un pie, desconcertada sigue el recorrido de la extremidad para encontrar el cuerpo entero de Asuma bajo el agua que la mira con el rostro lleno de furia y los brazos cruzados, baja el pie delicadamente y se aleja.

Siente como algo le toca la pierna y ve a Lee entregarle un pez, lo atraviesa lo cuelga en su cintura para seguir consiguiendo presas.

Su turno termina consiguiendo cuatro piezas, tal vez abría conseguido más con la ayuda de Lee, pero un compañero lo vio y tuvo que huir.

Se sienta tranquila mientras prepara el fuego y luego limpia los peces, mientras espera a que se hagan mira a sus compañeros todos habían atrapado algún que otro pez, todos menos uno, alejado de todos puede ver a Asuma acostado contra la pared de rocas, parecía disgustado y triste, mira sus peces que están casi a punto. 

Observa detenida mente a todos sus compañeros, ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que él no podría comer o tal vez todos lo sabían, pero tenían demasiada hambre para querer compartir.

Vuelve a mirar a sus peces, los cuatro tiene un buen tamaño, tal vez esto podría enterrar la enemistad que había entre ellos.

Asuma observaba las nubes moverse por la suave brisa que le aliviaba el calor, siente a su estómago gruñir furioso más pudiendo oler los peces haciéndose al fuego, se vuelve a hundir en sus pensamientos, esos que lo hacen sentir un inútil y le llenaban de ira cuando una persona se le venía a la mente.

Una tos le hace abrir los ojos.

\- Oye - delante de él estaba ese pequeño y extraño chico - Puedes quedarte con estos, yo con dos estoy bien - le entrega dos de sus peces, perfectamente cocinados y además los más grandes.

Ve atónito como el chico se sienta con él acompañando lo mientras comienza a comer y hacer caras divertidas de disfrute por su comida. 

Se siente desencajado, le había estado molestando con malicia desde que se cruzaron y ahora él simplemente le compartía la comida de forma totalmente desinteresada, no lo entendía. 

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta por qué no puede pensar en otra cosa.

El chico se gira con las mejillas como un hámster llena de comida - Porque si no comes no estarás lleno que energía juvenil para seguir con los retos que todavía están por venir - habla serio el chico y entonces traga y vuelve su atención al otro pez.

Asuma mira los peces y siente su garganta encogerse, no esperaba eso, de hecho esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, él esperaba que el chico le dijera que ahora le debía algo, que le chantajeará, que se vengará. 

Pero en cambio únicamente le había compartido su comida sin esperar nada a cambio, siente que quiere llorar nadie se había portado así con él en la vida.

Desde la distancia Kakashi observa mientras prepara su propia comida.

○

Después de un breve descanso continúan, el consejero había venido a caballo trayendo un montón de cubos de madera, el trabajo era simple, tenían que llenar dos cubo de pequeñas piedras y subirlos por la montaña hasta cierto punto.

El camino hasta la cima era duro y aún más con las piedras y todavía peor al tener los brazos estirados, los brazos le quemaban cuando al fin llegaron arriba, dejaron todas las piedras en un montoncito y bajaron de nuevo y ahora llenaron los cubos con agua, de acuerdo el agua era infinitamente peor, cuando pudo soltar los cubos sus manos le temblaban.

Ahora tenían que ponerse el cubo lleno de agua en la cabeza mientras que con el palo de la mañana golpeaban todas las piedras que los demás tirarían y tenían que evitar derramar el agua.

Kakashi hizo la demostración y Gai solo lo podía ver fascinada por la habilidad que tenía.

Llego su momento, colocó el cubo en su cabeza probando la estabilidad de este, miro a sus compañeros nerviosa, la mayoría sonreía de forma traviesa.

Asuma con la piedra en la mano se sentía mal, no quería arrojarla contra el chico, sus compañeros en cambio parecían tener muchas ganas de hacerlo, ve como el chico apenas es capaz de mantener el equilibrio y parar las piedras, hasta que el cubo cae a su cabeza y de repente puede golpear todas y cada una de ellas contra ellos y una en especial va directa al centro de la frente del capitán, vale ahora quiere reírse.

\- suficiente - ordena el capitán, Gai levanta el cubo de su cabeza mostrando una cara tierna de arrepentimiento - baja y vuelve a llenar los cubos - ordena y no es la única que tiene que bajar varias veces.

○

Ya es de noche y todos están comiendo, nunca había sentido tanto placer al comer un gran bol de arroz blanco humeante, le duele todo el cuerpo incluso el solo hecho de llevar los palillos a su boca y está más cansada que en toda su vida, solo quiere dormir.

Me tarde un poco pero aquí estamos, espero no tardarme tanto en lo próximos. 


End file.
